Aratana Hajimari
by RainbowStockings
Summary: Miku and Jenna are new to Japan. They end up meeting Amu and the gang. What adventures will they go through together?  OC's parings; Amuto; Kutau.


**Heyy. First chappie, hope you like ;D**

* * *

No. I told myself over and over. No, this isn't right. But the tears were pouring down my face anyways. It's just going to show your weakness.

"NO!" I screamed as the rather drunken man started to finger my bra.

"Shut up, slut." I could smell the strong smell of alcohol in his horrid breath. Why was I even here? All I was doing was calmly walking over to Jenna's to ask about when our trip was and maybe get some cocoa. When suddenly, this…this _thing_ tackled me as I took a shortcut through an alley.

Well, at least this would make a good story for the papers.

_What the bloody hell, Miku!_ I yelled at myself. _It doesn't matter if the whole world knew about it! It matters if you get out alive and with your virginity!_

I glanced down at the position he had put us in and almost laughed. Either the man was really drunk or really stupid. Or both. The drunk had put me into a pose where I could easily knee him in his tiny dick.

Which I proceeded to do.

I smirked as he crumpled to the ground. I grabbed my clothes, threw them on, and ran towards Jenna's.

Then I heard fast footsteps behind me. No _way _could that fat drunk get up that quick. I looked back where I had left him and sure enough, his body was still there. I started to run faster. Who the crap was behind me? Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed a branch of an oncoming tree while still running, therefore, I had swung up and over the branch, landing on it. I saw a tall, lean figure sprint under me. Ah, so someone _was_ after me. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. With my eyes still closed, I hopped off the branch and almost screamed. I had landed in someone's arms, as far as I knew. My crimson-colored eyes snapped open at the touch of flesh against mine. My eyes hit the same figure that ran under me only moments ago. My outer façade came out, even though my insides were screaming in fear.

"Please let me go," I said calmly. The figure was a male, holding me. He grinned.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. His voice was low and rough, but I could tell he was about my age.

"Why the bloody hell not?" the man started walking away from Jenna's and I began to worry. I was already almost raped; I didn't need it twice.

"'Cause that's not my orders." I sighed and began to struggle. His grip on my body just tightened. I stopped, realizing this wasn't working. I lifted up my arm, squeezing my hand into a fist and punched the man in the face.

"Ouch," he mumbled. His eyes squinted as his nose started to drip with blood. He dropped me. I landed on my feet and sped off, running once again to Jenna's. The house came into view and I began to sprint for it. I reached the door and rung the doorbell at least ten times before a seventeen year old girl with dark brown hair that was covering her lavender colored eye, while you could see her sunshine yellow eye, came to it. She was wearing a fancyish black dress that stopped at her knees with a black skull bow in her hair. She opened the door and I ran inside.

"Miku? What are you doing here? Not that you can't be here, just…"

"Jenna!" I spun around and stared at her. "Close and lock the door!"

"Why…?" Jenna said, but did as asked. I sighed once again in relief and grabbed her hand.

"Make me some peach tea and I'll tell you in your room." I said, walking upstairs.

"Miku," she said, stopping me by placing a hand on my arm. "Calm down. And stay down here. I'm making _your _tea." She grinned and I sat down on a stool in the kitchen as she placed a tea bag in a mug and poured water from the tap into it. She placed it in the microwave and set it for about a minute. "Now then. What happened?"

"Well…" I started to wring my hands together. "You see, I was getting quite bored at my house, so I walked here. Then a drunken old man came by when I cut through an alley. He trapped me; I kicked him in his scrawny little balls, then started to run to your house. Then-"

"Wait. Why were you coming to my house again?" she asked, interrupting me.

"Because I wanted to know the times again for our plane tickets to Japan," I explained. She nodded for my continuation. "Anyways, then there was a guy behind me. He started chasing me. Until I punched him in the nose. And…here I am now." My ending was rather lame, but I didn't care. I almost got raped twice.

The microwave beeped three times and Jenna took out a steaming cup of tea.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she handed it off to me. I took a long sip and sighed contently. "You're supposed to meet my older brother today!" she said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"Hmm…Later. Hey, wanna see what my father's Canadian girlfriend got me?" she grinned.

I nodded. She took my hand that wasn't holding my tea and led me upstairs to her room. I gasped; her room had a giant poster on a wall that was facing her desk.

On the poster was a man in a top hat with a Canadian flag on it. He was pointing a finger at you, shouting, 'Canada will kick your ass!'. I laughed so hard I had to put my mug on her desk.

"That…is…EPIC!" I choked out.

"I know, right? Hey, you wanna spend the night?" Jenna asked me. I nodded, since I couldn't get any words out for I was trying to get air back into my lungs. I took out my phone and texted my mum, saying that I was staying the night at Jenna's. I finished my tea.

"Oi, what does your brother look like anyways?" I asked, taking out a notepad with a mechanical pencil. I started to sketch out a drawing of an anime Jenna. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hush…He's kind of tall, leanest. He's nothing like Nick, if that's what you're asking," she smiled.

I laughed. Nick was her rather big brother. He usually abused Jenna. He's even hit me before. But then I slapped him and he left me alone. However, he refused to hurt her while I was around.

"That's one more thing I don't have to worry about, at least." I said. "What's his name?"

"Ryu."

I laughed again. "Ryu? That's certainly different."

"I s'pose. Anyways. What time is it?"

"I dunno," I said, oh so helpfully. I glanced at the clock and almost choked. It read, **3:06AM**. What the hell? When did it even pass six-thirty? "Three AM." I said.

Jenna replied by yawning. "Alright. I'm going to sleep." She headed towards her bed, but I quickly strode over to it, laying down on it first. She tilted her head in question at me.

"If I let you lay down first, I'm going to have to sleep on the floor _again_." I smirked. Even if I slept on the bed through most of the night, she would probably end up pushing me off of it. She sighed, muttering a "Shut up," as she laid down next to me.

"'Night."

"'Night."

"…ku. Miku," someone shook my shoulder lightly. "Come on, Miku. Get up." I moaned slightly and rolled over; away from the person, saying a,

"No."

I could hear the person sigh. My lovely guess that it was probably Jenna. Come on, Jenna. Just a little bit more sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially me…I started dozing off. Then I felt a breath hit my face softly.

"Miku. That's your name?" a deep and smooth voice interrupted my almost-dreaming. My eyes snapped open; only to meet another pair. There was _no way_ that was Jenna. A guy with blood red hair in a small ponytail with navy blue eyes was staring at me while lying down next to me on the floor. I laughed at my correctness that I'd end up on the floor. The dude raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled over away from him to face Jenna.

"Told you I'd be on the floor by morning." I smirked at her. She blushed.

"Shut up!"

I pointed a finger behind me, at the guy. "Who's this dude?" I asked her. Her cheeks cooled and she smiled happily.

"A creepy guy who walked into my room in the middle of the night."

I made a 'mm' sound and stood up, stretching while closing my eyes. When I opened up my teal colored eyes, they landed on the man, who had not gotten up from the floor. I gasped as I pointed a finger at him.

"Y-You're that one guy!" I yelled. "The one who tried to rape me!" I jumped protectively in front of Jenna. "Get the hell outta here!" Jenna laughed behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump at the sudden touch. All the while the dude stared at me.

He stood up and walked calmly over to me. "I can kill you." I said, grinding my teeth. It was his turn to laugh.

"Please. A small little girl against me?" he chuckled. "But you _did_ get a pretty good hit on my nose, last night." Jenna's hand was still on my shoulder, but by this point I couldn't feel it. I could only feel the anger in my veins. I was about to charge him, but Jenna's grip tightened, making me look up at her.

"Don't do it, Miku." She warned me.

"Jenna~Why not? What if he's a rapist? I certainly think so, seeing as he stalked me and carried me." I whined. Her eyes widened considerably. She then turned her gaze to the guy.

"Ryu. You were the one who she punched in the nose?" This 'Ryu' then nodded reluctantly. She looked back at me, then laughed really hard.

"…What?" I asked, kinda peeved that she was giggling while we could be raped in a matter of minutes.

"Y-You punched my brother in the nose, Miku! Do you know how hard it is to just poke him?" she chuckled. I looked at Jenna, then Ryu, then Jenna again.

"Jenna?" I said innocently. She stopped laughing and glanced at me. "You have quite an ugly brother."

It was pretty quiet after that. Until Jenna and I landed on the ground, laughing out guts out. Tears streamed down our faces we were laughing so hard. Ryu just stared at us. I could feel his gaze; it was kinda unnerving.

When we were done, I wiped my face off and stood up again, walking up to him. I patted him on his shoulder, saying,

"Sorry, man. That was harsh. Truce?"

He proceeded to pick me up, plop me down on the bed, then crawl over me; caging my face with his hands on either side of my head. I could feel his breath. Ryu was smirking down at me. He leaned his mouth down against my ear, nibbling at it. I gasped and attempted to shove his chest away with my hands.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" I screamed.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' again; like when I first met him. "You have to pay the fine for saying those horrid things to me, Miku-chan."

"F-Fine?" I stuttered. Fine? What the shizz? "How much money do you want from me?"

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's not money I want, Miss Miku." Suddenly, his fat weight was shoved off of my small body, by no other besides Jenna. I smiled gratefully her way.

"Ryu. Not this one, okay? You're not allowed to seduce her, alright?" she scolded him. My eye twitched and I stared at her.

"'This one'?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"I have successfully fucked every one of Jennabear's friends!" he said, obviously proud of himself.

"That's..disturbing. Wait, you just called her Jennabear?" I asked, weirded out.

"Yeah, why? Are you jealous? Do you want a nickname too?" he asked, winking at me. I shuddered.

"Certainly _not_." I replied, disgusted. I saw Jenna sweatdrop out of the corner of my eye.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Jenna, sighing.

"Tomorrow!" she said, happily.

"Why aren't we leaving_ today_?" I asked, a tad bit confused.

"I need to go shopping!~" she whined.

"For whaaaat?" I asked, groaning. Please don't be clothes...please don't be clothes…

"CLOTHES!" she exclaimed. I hung my head.

"Fiiinnnee~ Just don't expect me to try on clothes. In fact, don't look for clothes for me at all... whatsoever." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Everytime we go clothes shopping, Jenna always looks at clothes for me. I'm rather...short. She makes fun of me for it. I mean, we go to the kid sections of stores, and she holds toddler clothes up to me saying,

"Miku!~ This is so cute! CAN YOU FIT IT!" as she laughs at me. Anyway, she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"But, Miku-chan~" she started, pouting.

"NO BUTS." I cut her off, darkly.

Ryu looked between the two of us with a "What the heck?" expression before he slowly crept out of the room.

"Where'd Ryu go?" I asked, realizing he was no longer in the room.

"Uhm.. I dunno!" Jenna said, giggling.

"Well.. shall we get this shopping over with?" I asked, sighing.

"HAAI!~" she said, excited.

I changed into some dark denim skinny jeans and a Black tee with a rainbow on it. The rainbow had a ":3" face, and below it were the words, "Colors make the world go 'round!" I just wore my black converse. I put my hair in pigtails and added a headband to put it all together.

Jenna changed into some shorts that stopped about mid-thigh. She wore black tights underneath as well as some black boots that stopped just below her knees. To top it off, she wore a ruffled formal black top and a long black vest thing. Of course, she wore a bow in her hair as usual. Her long brown hair was now curled at the bottom.

"Wah!~ Miku-chan!~ You look so cute!" she squealed. I smiled.

"Thank you." I thanked her, sincerely.

"Mm! Now, let's go!" she shouted before grabbing my hand and running out the door.

It took us about 10 minutes to run to the mall. Luckily, she didn't live too far away from it.

We walked around for a little bit, as well as occasionally went into stores and bought random clothing items for Jenna.

We walked over to the food court and grabbed some smoothies from "Groovy Smoothie". I got a large smoothie, and she only got a medium. We began walking again, and she was making fun of me.

"That's rather funny, Miku-chan! You got a large! I kinda figured you'd get a small..since.. you're..you know, small." she giggled. I sighed and shot her a glare.

"Shush. Besides," I replied, taking a sip of my smoothie. "I'm not _that _small." And, of course, life hates me. As soon as those words left my mouth, a really tall guy walked by me. I went to his freaking waist. When the guy walked past us, Jenna burst out laughing. "Urasai!" I said, blushing.

"I told you~!" she stated, bopping me on the head lightly. I saw a guy with light brown hair, surfer style, and bright white teeth right behind Jenna. I stared and realized it was my cousin, Shawn. She was currently facing me, so she obviously didn't see him; and she was walking backwards. Heh. I have an idea. I gently poked her shoulders, and that was enough for her to shove into him. Her back hit the front of the Shawn's chest, startling both of them. He wrapped his hands around her shoulder's, keeping her balance. I smirked; Shawn would hopefully have a good time as I was. I glanced at my 22 year old cousin before I ran off, away from them.

**Jenna's POV**

I quickly turned around and his eyes met mine.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized nervously.

He smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it, hun." I blushed. "What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"J-Jenna.." I replied, stuttering. "A-And you?" I asked, stuttering yet again. Damn my stuttering! He chuckled.

"Shawn." he replied, smiling warmingly. We shared a few words for a minute before I realized Miku wasn't there.

"EH! Where'd Miku-chan go!" I asked, surprised.

"Hm? Who?" He asked, curiously.

"Uhm.. the freakishly short girl with long hair..?" I stated.

"Ah. The one who was looking at me before you ran into me." I thought for a moment and it clicked. Miku knew this would happen. Damn her. Let's see…where would she be…I snapped my fingers when I thought of it.

HotTopic.

I waved goodbye to Shawn and quickly walked there. I saw her just walk out with one of their black bags. She spotted me and started to power walk away from me.

"Oh no you don't," I murmured to myself. I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground.

"Eep! J-Jenna! Fancy meeting you here, eh?" she said nervously. I got up and grabbed her arm as if she would try to escape. There was a dark, evil aura around me as I glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, scaring the shizz out of her.

"D-Do what?" Dang, I must look mad. She hardly ever stutters.

"You know what."

"I was getting revenge, duh." She stopped being scared for a moment to say that; like it was obvious.

Suddenly, my aura left. I blinked, and took her bag.

"What'cha get?" Miku looked stunned for a second. Probably 'cause I stopped being mad.

"Uh…Stockings. Why?" I took them out. They were actually pretty cute; black and white stripes with clubs, hearts, diamonds, and spades on the back. The hearts and diamonds were red, while the spades and clubs were black.

"Aww~Miku-chan! They're so cute!" I said, handing them back to her. She smiled.

"That's why I bought them."

"Mi-chan!" I said, looking at my phone.

"Yeah?" she replied, bored.

"IT'S FRIGGIN' 6:56 O' CLOCK. THE MALL CLOSES IN 4 MINUTES." I stated, freaking out.

She made a duck face.

"Let's gooooo!~" I shouted before grabbing her hand yet again and running out of the mall, but not before bumping into someone...again.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted at the person.

"Wow.. again?" Shawn's voice rang in my ears.

"Shawn!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Jenna-chii." Miku said. I glared at her. She smirked back evilly.

"Ah! Is this that freakishly short person you were talking about? It kinda looks like someone I know…" Shawn asked.

**Miku's POV**

My eye twitched.

A dark aura surrounded me.

"Jenna-chii…" I said, darkly.

"H-Hai?" she asked, nervously as she backed away from me ever so slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM!" I shouted before chasing her around the parking lot.

Shawn stared at us, sweat dropping.

"M-Miku-chan! It's alright! Besides, we need to get home!" she shouted, trying to get me to stop running after her. "I'll make you some cocoa when we get home!"

I stopped and stood stalk still. I stared at her.

"Canadian? Or QuikTrip?" I asked.

She smiled and hugged me. "Canadian." I jumped up and down, excited. Shawn just stared at us through the entire thing.

"Yeah…Well, bye, Jenna, Miku-chan." I glanced at him. I doubted he remembered me; I was known for memories. Why did he add a honorfic on my name, but not Jenna's? I smirked. This could get interesting. And I could use this for backup if I needed to tease Jenna.

We began to walk back to her house; and the silence was unbearable. Then I grinned, thinking of a _great_ topic.

"So…" I started. Jenna looked at me, questioning in her eyes. "How's that Shawn guy?"

Her response was the massive blush on her cheeks. "W-What are you t-talking about, M-Miku-chan?" I suppressed a laugh.

"Well, it seems things must have been pretty…nice, if you remembered his name," I smirked at her. Her blush darkened.

"N-No! He was just helping me find my balance!" I snickered.

"Whatever you say, Jenna. Whatever you say."

* * *

**ENDOFCHAPTER~! :D**

**Heeeey~! What's up? Okay, first things first. This is a story by the two authors: Animegirl67213 and Mi-chan42 :D Soo...I really hope you like. This, right now, is Mi-chan. Please review and crap :D I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ;3**

**Serious, though. We'll be sad panda's if you don't review.  
**


End file.
